


Psychotic

by areazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always two ways to do things.A certain blond haired girl is a bit more twisted then one might think. Assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychotic

The blond smirked as she felt sensed that her target was on the other side of the wall. She smirked. So simple to take a human life. She brought her hands in front of her and transported herself to inside the room. The man looked up then relaxed as he saw her. All he saw was a blond haired girl. In his mind nothing to worry about.

'How  _dare_  you underestimate me!'

She thought to herself. She growled and walked over to him and her arm shot out. With ninja speed she had him pinned to the wall by his neck. Before the lord had time to react she had made him scream in pain. Slowly, oh so slowly, had she pushed a kunai through each of his hands embedding the tip in the wall. She smirked at the sound of his agony. Her palm kept a tight grip on his throat, not yet choking him, just letting him suffer.

The blond sand-nin's teal eyes flashed a steely color.

"Tell me…"

She hissed, the man stuttered.

"I-I don't know what you are talking abo-"

He was cut short by her hand tightening around his throat.

"You know  _exactly_  what I am talking about"

She said her voice smooth as ice. Still this man refused her information. A psychotic smirk crawled its way across her lips, the man looked up in slight terror.

"I  _will_  get that information"

She said smirking

"I will drag it from you if it is your last breath"

With this she shoved her hand onto his throat harder, started to choke him. Still, he said nothing. Her fingers felt his racing pulse beneath them and she smirked as she pressed down there. She felt the blood flow slow. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Strangulation,"

That was all she said. His eyes widened, yet he continued to not talk.

"You-You wouldn't"

He stuttered, she wouldn't she was a girl, she couldn't. To his surprise a crazed laugh issued from her throat.

"Venous obstruction—"

She said watching him

"a stall in blood flow to the brain."

She said, she had this planned, she was to tell him when it would hurt, where it would hurt until he breathed his last breath.

"Cerebral stagnation. Hypoxia. Airway obstruction—a feeling like your lungs will explode. "

He was trembling in her hand, she refused to give in to his look of terror. Inside, she could feel. She could feel a strange joy building in her. She controlled his life. His life was in her hands, literally.

"Carotid pressure—first step to arterial spasms and collapse."

She continued

"Burst capillaries."

As she said this she could see this all happening. The horror on his face, it was an amazing feeling.

"Swollen tongue.

Cardiac arrest.

Then death."

She said as she felt him start to die. His life was withering away from beneath her fingers. The blonde still hadn't gotten her answers. So her grip loosened. After a few minutes he told her what she needed. He begged her to let him go.

She would hear none of it. She finally tightened her grip and his life was taken beneath her fingers.

She stepped back and let his corpse slid to the floor.

She took what she needed and simply let him there. No respect for the dead.

She didn't kill him, no , kill was for someone worthy.

She had slaughtered him, slaughter, the word for unworthy beings.

Numerous times she found herself teetering on the edge of what was necessary and was called insanity.

As she ran across the desert to her home she went over a lesson she had taught the ANBU squad a while back, still held true today.

' " _There are two ways to kill someone to get information out of them," She said, eyes cold. "You can tell them with a blank face that you will_  kill  _them - that you_  will  _strangle them. They will understand; it is your job. You must carry out._ "

A small smirk appeared on her face as she thought of the other option.

" _Or, you can tell them you will_  kill  _them - that they will die at your hands - but instead of a emotionless face, you will smile," She said, chuckling slightly. "This lets them know that you will torture them, kill them, but you will enjoy it - enjoy every minute of the agony."_  '

Yes, some called her psychotic.


End file.
